Pada Akhirnya, Aku Masih Di Sini
by Incross
Summary: Chrno yang berada di dalam lab Elder hanyut dalam pikirannya yang menggelap. One-shot, Chrno.


Pada Akhirnya, Aku Masih Di Sini Aku menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah awan yang berwarna abu-abu gelap

**Pada Akhirnya, Aku Masih Di Sini**

Aku menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah awan yang berwarna abu-abu gelap. Titik-titik hujan membasahi jendela tempatku menerawang, menutupi sebagian penglihatanku. Udara yang dingin berhembus entah dari mana, menyapu pipiku. Dari dalam ruangan sepi ini, gemuruh kecil bisa kudengar dengan jelas. Hari ini pun hujan. Jam duduk kecil di atas meja di sampingku berdetak lembut, menunjukkan waktu yang telah kuhabiskan. Hari ini, dan waktu yang tak terhingga di masa lalu.

Kulihat sejenak jam itu. Jam berbentuk persegi kecil, berwarna seperti kayu mahogani dan berukir. Ukiran-ukiran itu selalu bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu.

Tik... Tok... Tik...

Aku kembali menerawang ke luar. Setiap tetes hujan yang turun membasahi rerumputan yang telah dipotong rapi, berwarna kehijauan. Membuat mereka tampak lebih segar, seakan baru saja terlahir kembali. Kembali, angin dingin menyapu lembut pipiku yang kaku. Aku melihat pantulan diriku di kaca, dan menyentuh permukaannya yang dingin serta lembab. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, bertanya pada diri sendiri tentang alasanku. Alasanku untuk "hidup". Alasanku untuk mengikuti. Dan alasan mengapa aku berada di sini sekarang. Dibandingkan dengan aku yang dulu, aku yang sekarang ini mulai terisi. Persis seperti seseorang, yang pernah kukenal sebelumnya. Bahwa dia hanyalah "wadah", yang suatu saat akan penuh dengan sendirinya. Bahwa dia akan rusak dengan bergulirnya waktu. Bahwa tidak akan ada orang yang mengenalnya, meskipun dia mengenal mereka.

Aku yang sekarang ini bisakah dikatakan mirip dengannya? Aku bukan wadah. Aku hanyalah seseorang yang membawanya. Sebuah wadah yang retak, yang kuisi penuh dengan air. Aku membawanya tanpa curiga dengan sedikit berlari. Tanpa kusadari, terus hingga aku sampai. Tidak ada lagi air yang tersisa. Semuanya tumpah dan tercecer dalam perjalanan. Begitu aku menoleh, yang tersisa di tanah hanyalah bekas yang basah dan akan menguap dalam sekejap.

Aku...

Aku kembali menatap tiap tetes air yang jatuh di permukaan jendelaku. Di seberang sana terlihat sebuah bangunan besar. Tempat dimana orang-orang berkumpul dan membicarakan sesuatu dengan senyuman. Terkadang ada pula saatnya dimana tidak ada satupun senyuman yang terukir di wajah mereka. Orang-orang itu. Dan di sanalah pula seorang yang aku kenal berada. Aku bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakannya begitu dia sampai di sini nanti. Pelajaran yang membosankan, murid lain yang menyebalkan, bapa pendeta yang ditemuinya tadi pagi, dan topiknya akan selalu berubah. Selalu, tiap hari. Tapi aku yang saat ini tidak siap menemuinya. Bahkan mungkin dia tidak akan mengenaliku, apabila dia ada di sini saat ini. Wajahku terasa kaku, dan aku tidak bisa membuat sebuah senyum. Bahkan yang kecil sekalipun. Dia tidak akan mengenaliku. Sekali lagi, aku menatap pantulan wajahku di kaca. Kekosongan tiba-tiba menusukku dari segala arah. Mereka seolah mencengkeramku. Dan aku tidak bisa menghindar.

Aku tidak...

Suara gemuruh dan cahaya kecil menerobos melalui awan gelap yang melayang, merapat, di atas sana. Suara gemuruh yang pelan tapi dalam. Suara yang membuatku merasa dingin dan kosong. Bayangan akan rekan-rekanku dahulu menyeruak masuk dalam pikiranku. Mereka, dan bersama mereka, aku akhirnya keluar. Dari sekian banyaknya, hanya kami. Saat itu pula, kakiku menjejakkan dirinya di atas sebuah dunia yang lain. Tidak ada sedikitpun kebimbangan dalam diriku. Waktu itu. Tapi aku... Perasaan apa yang sedang kurasakan saat ini? Bimbangkah? Apakah aku merasa ragu dengan keputusan ini? Apakah aku meragukan jalan yang kupilih ini?

Jalan yang hanya akan berakhir dengan kepedihan. Aku tahu itu. Aku sudah tahu bahwa perjanjian ini hanya akan membawa akhir yang pahit. Aku tahu, tapi tidak bisa mengelak. Perasaan itu seakan sudah lama berteman denganku.

Tapi aku…

Kegelapan mulai menyelimutiku. Aku tidak lagi merasakan lantai yang berada di bawah kakiku. Aku mengerang tertahan. Rasa penyesalan dan benci. Merasa tidak berdaya, dan kehilangan harapan. Putus asa, takut, sedih. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kelopak mataku bergetar, tapi tidak bisa menitikkan air mata. Aku merasa sesuatu menekan dadaku, membuatku tidak bisa bernapas. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa ingin diselamatkan oleh seseorang.

Sayup-sayup, kudengar suara seseorang bergema memanggil namaku. Bergema, dan memantul di dalam kepalaku. Aku berusaha mendengarnya kembali. Suara ini...

Chrno...

Dan semuanya menghilang. Suara itu menghapusnya. Suara yang lugu dan riang, tapi tulus. Kekosongan, kegelapan, dan semua rasa itu perlahan memudar. Menghilang.

Chrno...

Dan diriku diselimuti kehangatan. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan itu mengalirdi dalamku, melalui jemariku. Dan aku mulai ingat.

Dengan suara inilah, aku belajar untuk terus berharap. Dengan suara inilah, aku belajar untuk tertawa kembali. Dengan suara inilah, aku merasakan apa yang tidak kurasakan sebelumnya. Dan dengan suara inilah, untuk pertama kalinya, aku mempunyai keinginan untuk terus "hidup".

Dan kepingan ingatan itu mulai menyatu. Seperti rangkaian teka-teki yang mulai menyambung satu dengan yang lain. Setiap kalimatnya memancing kalimat lain untuk terus keluar.

Aku membuka mataku, dan menegakkan kepalaku perlahan. Dan bisa kulihat cahaya. Tidak ada lagi awan gelap. Tidak ada lagi gemuruh. Aku memutar badanku, membuat jubahku mengembang, dan berjalan, menapakkan kakiku yang telanjang keluar melalui pintu belakang. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasakan bahwa lantai dingin itupun bisa terasa menyenangkan. Aku memakai sepatu, dan melangkah keluar. Titik-titik sisa air hujan yang turun jatuh di atas kepalaku. Aku menengadah, membuatnya jatuh di atas wajahku. Tetesan itu melepaskan segala kekotoran dari wajahku, membuatku dapat kembali lagi.

"Chrno!"

Seorang gadis berlari riang. Dia melambaikan tangannya, membuat rambutnya yang terkepang rapi jatuh ke belakang. Matanya menatap langsung padaku, meskipun dari jarak jauh. Mata yang berwarna seperti langit, yang selama ini telah menjagaku. Dia berhenti tepat di depanku. Dan aku tersenyum. Ya... Saat ini, aku sudah bisa tersenyum kembali.

"Ada apa? Mukamu terlihat agak kusam. Terjadi sesuatu?" Dia mengamatiku dengan seksama. Alisnya naik, menunggu jawaban dariku.

"Umm," Aku menggeleng pelan, dan menatapnya lagi. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku cuma... Tidurku kurang nyenyak."

Dia tertawa cekikikan dengan geli. "Dasar, kerjaanmu cuma tidur saja. Memangnya tidak ada kegiatan lain?"

Aku mengerutkan bibirku. "Mau bagaimana lagi, memang tidak ada, kan."

Dia diam sejenak. "Iya juga, ya... Sejak ditinggal kakek aneh itu, tugasmu kan cuma menjaga rumah itu, ya. Oh iya! Coba tebak, makan siangku tadi apa. Ueekh... sudah nggak berbentuk, nggak enak lagi. Sudah gitu, suster penjaganya itu lho! Uuh... Masa aku tadi di..."

Sambil terus bercerita, dia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya memperagakan. Aku memperhatikan tinggi rendahnya suaranya sambil tersenyum ringan. Angin sejuk yang berhembus pelan seperti nada yang melantun. Seolah angin pun menyanyikan "Gloria" dengan syahdu.

Sepintas, aku melihat genangan air di bawah kakiku. Terpantul bayanganku dan seorang gadis enerjik berambut terang yang saling berhadapan. Aku menghirup udara sejuk, dan mengalirkannya ke paru-paruku, membuatnya terisi penuh dan membuatku merasa dapat terbang saat ini juga. Benar...

Mulai saat ini tidak boleh lagi ada rasa ragu. Tidak ada lagi 'aku', 'kamu'. Yang ada hanyalah 'kita'. Aku akan menjaganya tetap begini seterusnya. Seterusnya.

Dan jam kecil persegi itu tetap berdetak maju, menuju waktu yang tidak terbatas. Suaranya yang halus akan merekam kenangan kami, dan detik-detik kecilnya akan terus menandai seberapa jauhnya masa yang sudah dilewati.

Seterusnya…


End file.
